logans_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan's Run Last Day
Logan's Run Last Day is a comic book released by Bluewater Productions on 3 February 2010. This comic is based on William F. Nolan and George Clayton Johnson's novel entitled Logan's Run. 4 Writer: Paul J. Salamoff Artist: Daniel Gete Originally, Logan's Run was set in the year 2116. In this utopia, the maximum age for people is set by law at age twenty-one. When a person reaches “Lastday” they report to a “Sleepshop” where they are put to “sleep” which is basically willingly getting executed. Society is run by “The Thinker” which is basically some type of world super computer. Upon birth, people have a “palm flower” placed into their right hand. This crystal changes colors every seven years. The palm flower is yellow from birth to 7 years old. The palm flower is blue from 7 to 14 years old. The palm flower is red from 14 to 21 years old. The palm flower blinks red on Lastday. The palm flower then turns black at the end of Lastday. Runners are individuals who prefer to make a daring escape once their palm flower gets close to blinking. There is a rumor of a place called “Sanctuary” which is some type of underground railroad for runners. Finding “Sanctuary” is the goal of all Runners. Sanctuary is a place where Runners can live out the rest of their lives free of the laws of this utopian society. Deep Sleep Operatives (also known as DC Operatives or Sandmen) are the people who are tasked with the job of tracking down and terminating Runners. In the novel, the main character was Logan 3. In this new comic book, the main character is called Logan 6. Why the difference? I have no idea. The name of the character in the movie was Logan 5 so maybe each time we get a different version of Logan’s Run we get a different numbered Logan. Salamoff crams quite a bit of information into Logan’s Run: Last Day #1. This debut certainly has plenty of substance to the story. Salamoff does a good job giving the reader plenty of background on both Logan 6 as well as the setting of this utopian society. This issue certainly more than fulfills a debut issue’s primary purpose of quickly establishing a strong foundation for the rest of the series. The final section of Logan’s Run: Last Day #1 was spent teasing the reader with the mystery of a man named Ballard. Evidently, Ballard is connected to the Runners in some fashion. Ballard is possibly a person who is helping Runners escape the DS Operatives and find their way to Sanctuary. Salamoff then teases the reader with the mystery of Sanctuary. Logan 6 is true anti-hero as he shows no remorse at all in killing Runners. The reader is immediately attracted to Logan despite some of his anti-social actions. Salamoff does a fine job making Logan an incredibly interesting and compelling character in just one issue. Category:Comics Category:Logan's Index